Talk:John Egbert
Retcon Shenanigans Subsection Am I the only one who thinks it might be a good idea to put John's retconning shenanigans in their own section? It is a fairly significant part, given - with Terezi's help - he changes the timeline and avoids S Game Over. Just a thought. ThomasCates (talk) 11:48, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Johns voice I'm pretty sure we here it here > http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=005579 :Didn't Hussie makea statement that none of the characters have canon voices, even given in-comic songs with vocals? (Like ) 08:42, December 1, 2013 (UTC) John's age John is 17 now, but I'm not sure how to edit the side bar. 03:19, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :He is still 16, for John it is still April 13, 2012, his 16th birthday, he is not 17. - The Light6 (talk) 03:32, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Unstuck from canon He didn't say time or space or anything like that. Canon means things that actually happened in the story. I'm pretty sure John just took a krinklefucker to the forth wall and shattered it. Heres the page I'm talking bout. http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=008356 The2ndplayer (talk) 04:33, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :We knew that. - The Light6 (talk) 05:03, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::No I mean how would he even know that? How could John understand that hes in a story. How would he know the treasure removed him from the story (unless Hussie told him but as far as I know that didn't happen). I could see him understanding hes been removed from time and space but not a story. The2ndplayer (talk) 05:24, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Well John could be using a more classical meaning of the word canon, for example, the original use of the word canon (to my understanding) came from religion, basically the Bible is a collection of books, but there are a bunch of books that weren't included in the Bible, this being because certain books contradicted each other. So the books included in the Bible were supposed to be the true version of events according Christianity, the word "canon" basically mean which books were part of the Bible or not. Thus, you could say that in real life, canon can be used to refer to actual history, John thus could be referring to how while the timeline is supposed to be set in stone that he is now unstuck from it and capable of changing it. Thus he is unstuck from the canon of the alpha. - The Light6 (talk) 05:38, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Pchoopack? I can't remember, what's the name of the jetpack John uses to blast off? I think it was a "PCHOOPACK" or something like that, but I can't remember exactly. I'm going through the series to find it, but I haven't found yet. Does anyone know? Thanks. 02:20, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :I'm fairly certain it was never given a proper name. 16:31, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Ness Is John Egbert similar to Ness? :Can you be more specific? It's probably a dubious reference anyway but... 03:00, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Manual Scratch In this , while Roxy was explaining to John how she got to his planet, she says he was "gonna make his whole planet disappear", and that her Choice was to either "stay behind and vanish into nothingness forever", which would result in everyone in the "new reality" inheriting "all the bigtime responsibilities" - including a version of herself with no memory whatsoever of the event; or go with him. That could basically mean John reset the whole timeline, which is similar to what a Scratch does. Could this be his new power?-- 17:59, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :If by "new" you mean "exactly how his retcon power was already displayed to work, by changing timelines via going back and changing things, permanently altering the canon", then yes. 19:21, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :EDIT CONFLICT: Had Roxy stayed behind in the GAME OVER timeline, which we now know to be a doomed timeline, she would eventually have ceased to exist by standard doomed timeline mechanics, not the complete existential wipeout that a scratch causes. It's certainly odd that her phrasing is much more in line with scratch-type erasure than just being doomed, though, including the implication of not leaving a ghost behind in the bubbles. But until we get anything more to go on than just Roxy's choice of words, we should probably assume the most basic interpretation, i.e. nothing terribly special about the way she would have become unexisting had she stayed behind. :Of course, it also depends on the manner in which LOWAS returns to canonspace. While many are expecting that it will be to replace the exploded LOWAS of alone!Jade's timeline, this is currently only speculation. It also won't be clear to what extent reinserting LOWAS will count as a retcon, given the mechanism by which it will be reinserted. :Bleh. Too complicated. Let's just wait until we know more before we throw explicit comparisons to other phenomena around Deleting John's page Seeing as John no longer is in canon (http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=009010), shouldn't we delete his page? :he's still a character in the comic, so no Whohoohuwhu (talk) 20:47, December 3, 2014 (UTC) ::No. I cannot begin to start on what is wrong with this suggestion. - The Light6 (talk) 22:03, December 3, 2014 (UTC) ::I applaud the humour of the suggestion, and am vaguely tempted to delete the articles for John, Roxy and LOWAS, and then undelete once John zaps them back in. But... no. Any idea that involves destructive editing for the sake of humour would cross the line from funny meta joke to actual bad idea ::This is stupid Vriska in the infobox I'm not sure if this is the right place to say this but I can't find another place to put it, on the main part of John's page where it says general information it states that Vriska in decesed, which according to the new update is no longer true :I don't believe we've completely figured out/determined how we are going to handle the retcons. Yes, one version of Vriska is alive now, but John even questions whether her ghost still exists or not, which if it does, means that the Vriska that has been in Act 6 prior to all this is still dead (maybe). Of course she might not be the alpha Vriska either. Simple answer; yeah the deceased listing should be removed. Longer answer; I'm not sure if it should be removed or not. - The Light6 (talk) 07:06, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Is that AKA section about Jake stuffed in a blue windsock supposed to be there? 21:34, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :yes, it's one of the nicknames roxy gave him, along with "johnny windsock" and "j sock". Cookiefonster (talk) 22:04, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Trickster Mode Okay since when did John have trickster forms? Those shouldn't be there right? :Since the Trickster Mode easter egg starting with Flashes in Act 2. 20:38, July 21, 2015 (UTC) June How are we going to cover the new "June Egbert" stuff, now that Hussie seems to have made it dubiously canon? Do we cover it in the Epilogue stuff, add it as like a trivia footnote on either that or John's page, or just not at all? Apollyon Man (talk) 16:41, August 29, 2019 (UTC) :Considering, well, Andrew Hussie, I vote either trivia or a separate page section, whichever fits best, if we actually HAVE to cover it. And not do something STUPID like, I dunno, rename the page. Per Ankh ED 16:43, August 29, 2019 (UTC) ::Oh, definitely. I'm all for advocating June Egbert coverage but I'm not the kind of person who's gonna start edits wars over it, like the roxy user. Apollyon Man (talk) 17:23, August 29, 2019 (UTC) :Not covering it wouldn't change anything, so I'd go for the laziest route. It feels like a trivia fact, though. Mamaopapaya (talk) 18:53, August 29, 2019 (UTC) : this feels like a thing that should be added? idk why it doesnt exist on the wiki except this mention in the john egbert talk page. bare minimum it should be mentioned on the trivia and the pronouns changed to they/them or she/her Zoey405 (talk) 00:35, October 12, 2019 (UTC) : At most it should be a trivia mention, changing the pronouns of the entire page is completely overkill, to be honest. ThatOneEnder (talk) 01:20, October 12, 2019 (UTC) : is it though? it was canonized explicitly, and roxys pronouns were changed over immediately. idk how this is different at all Zoey405 (talk) 17:47, October 12, 2019 (UTC) forum post about what to do with june egbert:http://mspaintadventures.fandom.com/wiki/Forum:June_Egbert SoullessGamer01 (talk) 04:46, October 16, 2019 (UTC)